brigandinefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Mythril Wyrm
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Brigandine Wiki page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 16:25, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Confirmation in Brigandine GE Hi Devin. Recently I made EXP table requirement for some classes. The tables are made based on TLoF version. Can you help me confirm them for GE version?--Q-orca (talk) 03:22, April 14, 2016 (UTC) : I think this site confirms that its the same for GE as well. Although I'm not 100% sure. -- Ponyz (talk) 11:43, April 14, 2016 (UTC) : http://bge.ffsky.cn/Monsters.htm :I have to plead ignorance here, but I'd trust the site Ponyz linked to. If I can find anything conclusive, I'll let you (guys) know. -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 21:23, April 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks for the sites. It seems that most of them (I haven't finished checking all of them) is the same as TLoF. --Q-orca (talk) 02:46, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Civilization Wiki What is wrong with you, why did you block me on Civlization wiki when my edits were in GOOD FAITH, I DID F***ing VANDALIZE! Unblock me, I am contacting fandom central over this issue and they will take care of it 23:31, October 21, 2017 (UTC) :Your history says otherwise. Edits like this, this, this, and this and comments like this do nothing to improve the wiki. Your recent edits, while not as disruptive as your past ones, still added errors to pages in at least two cases, and I was less inclined to be lenient because of your history of bad behavior. :Since you've already contacted Fandom Central, we'll see what they have to say about this matter. Unless they or one of my fellow Civilization Wiki admins overrule me, your two-week ban stands. -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 02:17, October 22, 2017 (UTC) :First of all, these edits were not serious vandalism, today I did not do vandalism, give me evidence where I did that. Second of all, my two week ban that is funny, you live in Texas and I live in Illinois, you are american and so am I so unblock me 04:49, October 22, 2017 (UTC) ::All of the above instances of vandalism came from your IP address. Whether or not you think they were serious doesn't matter; the fact remains that you have a pattern of bad behavior, and you haven't shown me any evidence that it's going to change. If you can do that once your ban expires, we won't have to go through this again. ::See you in two weeks. -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 05:37, October 22, 2017 (UTC) ::No I am not, I don't honestly care. I don't waste all my life doing silly edits, I have a high school to focus and I am 16. Unlike you, you probably waste your time editing and will repent so much in the future, because lost time will never be taken back. And jobs don't look at you editing for a "fandom" site :::Small loss. And I have a full-time job, so if I make contributions to wikis, I do it voluntarily and in my spare time. -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 21:12, October 23, 2017 (UTC) :::And since I've explained myself as much as I care to, I will now say good day to you. Keep studying hard, and hopefully you'll be able to do something meaningful with your life once you graduate. -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 21:26, October 23, 2017 (UTC)